


The Heart Wants What It Wants

by Crazybadgirl45



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Believe in Swan Queen, F/F, OTP Feels, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybadgirl45/pseuds/Crazybadgirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story sets in after the season 5 finale. </p>
<p>!possible spoilers! </p>
<p>After I heard that there (probably) will be a CS wedding, I had this idea.</p>
<p>I hope you like it and don't give up on Swan Queen!!!</p>
<p>You can also have a look at my youtube channel <a href="https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6MP6j1IbNYfTYglLqItIpA">Katy101</a><br/>You will find some Swan Queen there and I hope you like it too (rather watch the latest videos, not the old ones ;) )</p>
<p>The song "The Heart wants what it wants" by Selena Gomez inspired me for the title, you can listen to it <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qsvcy0NwVw4">here</a></p>
<p>Thank you very much <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae">lilolilyrae</a> for betareading this and all of my other work!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'Emma? Is that you?'

'Yes it is'

Regina answered the incoming call immediately:

'I have big news and I wanted to tell you first, didn't even tell my mum or Henry-'

'Emma, is everything alright with you?'

'No.. yes... Regina, I don't know.'

'Okay just tell me. You know you can talk to me about anything.’ 

Regina noticed how Emma tried to find the right words, knowing it was something she wouldn't appreciate but would have to accept.  
She had long since known that it was only a matter of time for this to happen, but it still hurt when Emma said it out loud:

'Kilian asked me to marry him and I said yes!'

It wasn't a surprise at all.. Although Regina had had time to think about what to say in this situation for a few months, she couldn’t think of anything appropriate to say.

Regina was in kind of a trance until Emma talked again:

'Regina, are you still there?'

She shook her head, told herself not to be weak and to pretend to be happy for Emma. She didn't want to ruin Emma’s wedding just because her feelings. Regina would never forgive herself, having done too much damage already to many people in her past.

'Yes, I'm still here. Congratulations, you- will be a beautiful bride!'

Regina didn't plan to say that but the words came out of her mouth before she could stop them.  
Emma might have heard the sarcastic undertone in Regina's voice.

'Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I am such a mess.. That was not appropriate. I am deeply sorry. I know you must think about.. him'

Unfortunately, Regina was surprised Emma had mentioned Robin because she herself hadn't thought about him for a while. Since his death Regina had felt something weird and new. It had taken her a while until she realized what the feeling was: relief.

Of course Robin's death had been a tragedy but ever since, Regina was feeling free. She had grieved but hadn't had lots of time for it because Storybrooke had needed her.

After time has passed, Regina realized the problem: She had been bound to this man and while always being someone who liked to make her own decisions, being in a relationship with Robin had hindered her from being herself.

Deep inside her heart, Regina felt terrible for being relieved. She had already thought about ending the relationship with him. Regina had realized he hadn't been the man of her life, that he hadn't been able to give her the freedom she needed.   
Regina had never really loved him and that was what made her feel so terrible. The lie she had lived for so long, her true feelings which were still unrevealed to the person she really did love.

Regina decided that if her true love could have a happy ending, maybe she could try to be happy as well. 

'No problem, Emma! It doesn't matter, I'm over his death. I like to see you happy and if marrying that one-handed ex-pirate fulfils your dreams.. '

'Regina- there is something else I wanted to tell you.'

Regina didn't know, if she could pretend for much longer, but whatever news she had expected, it was not what Emma said next:

'I want you to be my bridesmaid.'


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter they are going to Emma's engagement party and something happens...

It has been two days since Emma had told Regina she was going to marry Hook.  
Everybody knew about their engagement and Snow had forced Emma to come to an engagement party. 

Regina and Emma were walking down the street to Granny's.

Regina had struggled with looking happy about this engagement.   
The last days haven't been easy for her. She didn't want to ruin Emma's happiness so she pretended to be happy about it and supported every idea that would help make this a perfect wedding. 

If it hadn't been for Emma, Regina would've never agreed to be a bridesmaid. She had never been one before but she could only imagine it being a girl in a pink dress, smiling all the time.   
Regina wasn't that kind of person, but she also knew that Emma wouldn't be a normal bride.

 

'Regina, I don't wanna do this. Those kinda parties are boring and I hate being in the middle of everything',   
Emma complained. 

'Couldn't we just have dinner together? My parents, Hook, you and me.'

'Me?'

'You're the bridesmaid, Gina. Of course you'd have to be there. But it's surreal anyway, because everything has to be celebrated. Sometimes I wish my family would be more like the people in the modern world, I can’t stand all these exaggerated parties.'

' I agree. Just close family and friends would be enough. But you have to go to this one. It seems really important to your mother and if I could've made my mum happy by going to an engagement party, then I would've gone there and gotten as much alcohol as possible.'

'Regina, you’re a genius!'

Regina smiled and even laughed a little. She hadn't laughed in a while, but Emma somehow managed to make her happy..

The moment they arrived at Granny's, everyone was silent. Then they were taking Emma and dragging her inside. It seemed like the whole town had appeared just to celebrate this engagement.  
Regina followed the crowd and was glad that she wasn’t going to marry someone, not if she had to go to this kind of party.

The whole evening was planned by Snow who seemed very happy for her daughter. Everyone was trying to get Emma and Hook’s attention with something they had prepared, except for Regina.  
She was the only one who realized how uncomfortable Emma was feeling. Hook in contrast seemed to enjoy all the attention and was drinking a lot. Emma followed Regina’s suggestion and drank some beer and wine as well.

Regina was sitting in a corner and watching Henry and Violet who were leaving the party hand in hand. 

She wondered at what time it would appropriate to leave the party. 

After a while, Regina stood up and wanted to say goodbye to Emma, but she was busy talking with Snow. Emma’s mother had decided to start a conversation about children and it seemed like Emma had a very different opinion about that topic. 

Regina decided to save Emma and interrupt them, she knew how difficult such a discussion could be.

'Emma, I’m tired and I’m gonna leave now. I just wanted to say goodbye. '

'Gina, you can’t leave! I need you here! '

'I’m sorry, but I’m just really tired. Meet you tomorrow, okay? '

She didn’t wait for an answer and left, just wanting to get out of there. and couldn’t stand one minute more of watching Emma and Hook together.

'Archie made a cake, you don’t wanna stay for a piece? '

Regina heard Emma’s voice and turned around. Emma had followed her outside.

'I’m fine, thank you. '

'Okay'

Emma turned around and already wanted to go back in, when Regina had a déjà-vu. 

'Thank you'

'You just said that. '

'For inviting me'

The two women couldn’t stop themselves anymore and they burst into laughter.

'You still remember it? '

'Of course'

None of them had forgotten one of their first conversations as friends, when Emma had invited Regina to a party at Granny’s.

Regina sighed and smiled at Emma.

'It has been so many years now, and everything has changed. I can’t believe what I’ve actually done. '

'No, Regina, don’t do this to yourself! You’re a different person now and you don’t have to blame yourself for all the things you have done in the past! It’s over and everyone of us has done horrible things. '

'We won’t start this conversation again! I should just go and find Henry and Violet if they’re not at home. '

'Gina, they’re just kids. You can’t blame them. '

'I actually can! You’re right, they are kids and that’s why they shouldn’t be allowed to do... things. '

'REGINA! '

'Okay, I’m sorry. I’m just gonna go now. '

'Wait! '

'What? '

Emma came closer and took something out of her pockets. It was a neckless with a black jewel. She took Regina’s hand and put the neckless in it.

'I wanted to give this to you. I got it today as a gift but I don’t want it. I thought it would suit you well.’

Regina realized that Emma hadn’t let go of her hand. They had touched before, but this time it seemed different. The blood was flowing through Regina’s body and she didn’t know what to say. Her body froze and she just stared at Emma. And Emma stared back.

Regina could feel how her heartbeat got faster and faster. The two women just looked at each other and were still holding hands.

Not realizing what was happening, Regina saw how Emma’s face came closer to hers. She wanted to say something, wanted to remind Emma about her engagement, but she couldn’t move or speak at all. 

When their lips finally touched, it felt like an explosion inside of Regina’s body. Her blood was racing through her veins faster than it had ever before. Regina couldn’t think of anything anymore.   
All she knew was that Emma was standing in front of her and that they were kissing! 

They couldn’t let go of each other, it was too good to be true. Regina thought she was dreaming, wasn’t even sure if she was still alive. 

None of them stopped until they heard someone opening the door. Emma and Regina flinched and looked at a man walking down the stairs.

It was Hook.


	3. I just don't know what to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina has to think about the kiss with Emma.

When Regina arrived at home, she slammed the door and went to her living room.

She lay down and stared at the ceiling. Her heart was racing, her body was shivering. Regina couldn’t stop thinking about the incident that had happened that night. She couldn’t stop blaming herself but also remembering the moments she could enjoy.

Regina would never forget Hook’s face expression when he had come out of Granny’s and had caught the two women kissing. Although he had seemed quite drunk, she had a bad feeling about this. Would Hook forget about the kiss? And if not, would he ever forgive Emma? 

Regina didn’t worry about her own consequences because she didn’t like that pirate anyway. But she did worry about Emma, how it might affect her feelings. Would Regina be the one destroying the relationship between Emma and Hook?   
In general, she would appreciate a break up between those two, but if Hook really was Emma’s happy ending?  
Regina just wanted Emma to be happy, but also knew that she was too good for that pirate. She compared it a little to her relationship with Robin, although Regina didn’t know how Emma felt about Hook. 

'It’s gonna be alright, Regina. You can do this. You have to put your feelings for Emma away, you can’t hurt any more people, think of your past. ',  
Regina told herself.

Sometimes, it would be nice to have a best friend, someone you can talk to about struggles like that.   
Emma was her friend, but Regina didn’t want her to be. She wanted Emma to be more.

'You have to be strong, Regina. You’ve got the Charmings now, you’ve got Henry. You, you’ve got.... '

Regina knew that she had people around that cared about her, but she missed a person she could really talk to, talk about everything. But she couldn’t talk to Emma about her feelings for Emma, could she?

Why not? 

She wondered what consequences would follow if she told Emma about her feelings. That wouldn’t mean that she’d destroy the relationship and it was the only way she could tell someone. Regina couldn’t keep all these feelings to herself for the rest of the time, it’d be better to talk about it.

Anyway, what would it change? How would Emma react? Regina really didn’t want to destroy their friendship, but should she just lie to Emma forever?

After a long time thinking, Regina finally fell asleep. 

-

She wore a short, black dress and made something for breakfast.

'Mom, do you know where Mum is? ',  
Henry asked while walking down the stairs.

'You mean Emma? I have absolutely no idea, why should I know? '

'Well, you two are connected in a very special way, I called her an hour ago at home and she didn’t pick up. '

'Well I certainly don’t know it, Henry. By the way, what’s Violet doing? '

'Mom, I accompanied her home, that’s all. '

'All right. Anyway, what were you plan.... '

Regina was interrupted by the door bell. 

'I’m gonna go',  
Henry said.

'No Henry, let me open the door. '

Regina went to the door and opened it. Emma stood in front of her in a red leather jacket as always. Her eyes were sparkling, Regina knew that look, she desperately had something to say.

'Good morning, Regina. I want to talk to you. '

'Emma, it’s alright, I know that it didn’t mean something to you... '

'Regina, you’re completely wrong. Last night opened my eyes and showed me who I really care about. I probably wouldn’t have kissed you, if I had been sober, because I never wanted to betray someone, but I’m glad I did it. Regina, I tried to hide my feelings for you and I really wanted to break up with Hook, but then he proposed to me and I lost my confidence. I am so sorry that it didn’t... '

Regina interrupted Emma and kissed her, kissed her as it was their first kiss.

It was intense. Regina felt a rush floating through her veins.

-

Then she woke up and turned around. It had been too good to be true, Emma would never talk like that. Her imagination caught Regina in a dream world, where she and Emma could be a couple without any struggles.

She stood up and had a shower, afterwards made some breakfast.

'Henry, breakfast’s ready. '

Her son came down the stairs and sat down at the table.

'Mom, do you know where Mum is? '

'You mean Emma? I have absolutely no idea, why should I know? '

'Oh okay, just wanted to know, thought you’d seen her last night after the party. '

'We... umm... yeah, we had a chat after the party but I have no idea where she went to afterwards. '

It seemed weird to Regina that Henry had asked her the same way dream-Henry had asked.

Suddenly the door bell rang. Regina went for it and opened it. Emma stood in front of her, wearing her red leather jacket as always. 

'Gina, I wanted to talk to you about... yesterday.'

'Emma, it's okay. I'm so sorry, I should've never let this happen, I don't want to destroy your relationship with Hook or anything.'

'I am sorry too.',  
Emma answered.   
'I never wanted to betray someone. I think I might have drunk too much last night as well.'

'I understand what you're going through. You're engaged now and got a lot to do. Probably it's the best, we forget last night.'

For about a minute, none of the women said a word. It was Regina who broke the silence.

'What did Hook say about it?'

'He doesn't remember anything from last night.'

'So should we just forget about it and stay..... stay friends?'

'That would probably be the best... I guess.'

Another few minutes passed without anyone saying anything. 

'Then I guess, I'll see you this afternoon again?',  
Emma interrupted the silence.

'This afternoon?',   
Regina then asked 

'Yeah, we've got that meeting with the wedding planner, my mum convinced me...  
And I'd really appreciate it if you were there as my bridesmaid.'

'Emma, I don't know if this is a good idea.'

'Why not? You said we should forget it and behave as if it had never happened. And then we should behave as always. And I really won't survive a meeting like this on my own, I need you by my side.'

Regina didn't know what to say. How should she forget about the night before? She had kissed the woman she loved!!   
That was not how Regina's dream had ended. She wished to be in that dream again, everything seemed easier in that world.

'Regina?'

'Why do you need me? You've got your future husband and your parents.'

'You know how they can be sometimes. I really love my parents, but sometimes I've got the feeling they're overcareful. And Hook... Well Regina, can't you see why I need you? I respect your opinion and I've never been good at this serious stuff when it's been about me.'

'Well, I guess I can make it. What time should I be there?'

'I'll send you the time and place later.'

'Alright.. Then I guess.. See you later.'

'Yep. Bye, Gina'

Emma turned around and left Regina alone at the door. When she was out of sight, Regina closed the door and wanted to go back to the breakfast table. When she was determined to do so, she was surprised to see Henry stand behind her. 

'Oh my god, Henry, you scared the hell out of me!'

'Sorry'

'How much did you hear?'

'Enough. Mom, you can't give up on her so easily!'

'Excuse me?'

'I've been keeping an eye on you two for a while now. How couldn't I, you are my Moms. You and mum, you belong together and you know that, you've got a crush on her since you've first met her.'

Regina was speechless. Has Henry, over all these years, observed her and Emma? She had no idea what to say to her son. Did he want them to be together?

Of course Regina had imagined a couple of times how Henry would react if it ever worked out between those women, but she had never expected this.

'Mom, you both just don't want to realize that what you two have is magic! You know it, and Mum knows it too!'

'I don't think so. Have you heard her? And anyway, she's gonna marry Hook, what should I do about it, I don't want to do anything about it, I've done enough damage already. And you may never talk to Hook what you just heard, alright?'

'I'm not stupid, I'll keep quiet although I can't understand you.'

'Since when are you my relationship adviser?!' 

Henry laughed and answered after a while as well:

'Even I got a girlfriend now, and you'll have one soon as well. You will have your happy ending, and I know that Mum is yours.'

'Henry, you know what? I think we better finish our breakfast, I'm hungry.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I couldn't publish for a while, hopefully it will be more often now.  
> This chapter is not beta read yet, so please tell me if you find a mistake.


	4. He is my son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina is very angry after the meeting with the wedding planner, because Hook wants to adopt Henry.  
> So Emma and Regina argue about that...

'Regina, wait!'

Emma followed her outside, after Regina had left the meeting with the wedding planner furiously.

'Please Regina, nobody wants to...'

'Steal my son? Oh yes, I think somebody really wants to!'

Regina hadn't been that angry for a while. She hurried but then stopped for a second and turned around again. Emma stood in front of her, honestly feeling sorry.

'Just one question',  
Regina asked.

'Did you know about it?'

Emma looked surprised.

'Gina, d'you really think I wouldn't have told you if I had known?'

Regina hesitated, then turned around again and wanted to move on, until Emma's voice made her stop again. 

'You know, I don't really know what to think about it, I'm not sure it'd be clever at the moment. As you’ve already said, he got two moms who care about him a lot. I wouldn't want to give this away.'

Regina understood what was Emma was trying to do. But she didn't want to be felt sorry for. It was difficult for her to keep calm, all she really wanted to do was shouting at Hook what he could do with his adoption papers, but Regina tried to not overreact.

'I don't think you can quite understand my situation. I lost Robin a while ago and now some pirate comes up and wants to adopt my son whom I already share with his other mother. This is okay for me, but I won't let anyone else get into our lives, it's just us three.'

Emma had to take a moment, because she wasn't sure to have heard these words coming out of Regina's mouth.  
Regina needed a moment to realize what she had just said. 

'Emma, I am sorry, I didn't mean to...'

'Oh I think I certainly do know what you meant to say. You know what, I am done with it, trying to make you feel comfortable. If I am just an annoying someone around you who shares her son, then I am sorry. Not for being this person, but for having thought you'd had changed. Maybe Hook was right and you're still part of the Evil Queen.'

'Emma, please, I really just chose the wrong words. I don't think like this, I lo...'

'You know what Gina, if you think that I'm just a waste of space, maybe you shouldn't be my bridesmaid anymore. Or maybe you should consider not coming to my wedding.'

With these words Emma turned around and went back into the building before Regina could answer anything. She just stood there, looking at that house, alone. 

Slowly she headed back home and couldn't think straight anymore.

It was late noon, Regina was going down the street to her house, having no idea what to do. Was that something she had to worry about? What would Emma do with Henry, how far would she go? Or was it just a rush of anger that didn't mean anything?

When Regina arrived at home, she tried not to think about the day. Trying made no sense, it wouldn't get out of her head. 

Was she the one being wrong? Did she overreact a little bit? Maybe, but Regina wouldn't give up on Henry, and she still didn't want Hook in her son's life. 

Although she struggled a lot with these thoughts, she couldn't get rid of the feeling that Emma was really angry about her. Would she really mean what she had said? Regina didn't care about the role as bridesmaid, but it still meant something for her, it had proven the importance of Regina in Emma's life. But was she that important to her? 

Regina felt her stomach ache, she didn't know what it was.  
Her feelings for Emma were crazy enough, the argument after the meeting just had confused Regina even more. She didn't know what Emma might feel, if she still liked her?

Regina knew that she was falling for Emma, but Emma was marrying someone else! Regina told herself to forget about Emma, but it was impossible!  
Regina couldn't sleep that night, and the next day wouldn't make her feel any better ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't published in a while, I was busy with school and I have written this chapter a long time ago but totally forgot about it, I'm so sorry! Hope I'll have the new chapter soon and hope you guys like it :D  
> I know this chapter isn't very happy, but the next one will be very happy :D Hope you stay tuned


	5. The ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina attends Emma's wedding after all and decides to do something...

It's been a week since Regina had found out that Hook and Emma were getting married faster than everyone might have thought. But the thing that really bothered Regina was the fact that she hadn't heard the news from Emma, but from Snow.

'Regina, did Emma already tell you?', Snow had started. ' They're getting married next Friday! I don't get why it has to be that fast, they have the time of their lives. Well, I guess I don't get a say in this.'  
Emma hadn't spoken with her, she hadn't talked to her the whole week now. 

It was Thursday night, the preparations for the wedding were on tour, but Regina stayed at home, knowing that Emma didn't want to see her. Despite their argument, Henry had told Regina that Emma wanted her to attend the wedding. She had decided to go, Regina couldn't stay at home.

She knew that the next day would be long, but Regina wasn't tired at all. Instead, she decided to go for a walk. She got dressed and went down to the little park. Regina enjoyed the silence around Storybrooke at night, until she heard voices. When Regina heard her name, she hid behind a tree, looking around for the source of the voices. She then realized that Emma and Ruby were sitting on a bench close to Regina, she could see their backs. 

'No, I can't go to Regina with this. I told you, we had an argument last week and haven't talked since.', Emma said.

'Emma, you can't honestly think that she doesn't have to know!', Ruby answered.

'You know, I'm very glad that you could step by and be my bridesmaid. It means a lot to me. '

'Don't change the subject, we have to talk about this! Having doubts the day before the wedding is not something that you can just talk down.'

'I don't doubt, I'm just not sure anymore how I'm feeling about him.'

'Emma, marrying quickly just because you want to get it over with is a dick move! You can't do that, not to Hook, not to you and not to..'

'Red, it's okay. Maybe I should just sleep about it, I'll probably think differently tomorrow.'

Regina turned around and quietly got away, she didn't want the two finding out she had heard part of their conversation.  
When she arrived at home, she slid down the door after closing it.  
Emma wasn't sure about marrying Hook, that was something that kept Regina awake the whole night...

 

The next morning, Regina dressed herself for the wedding. She wore a red leather dress, and her black high heels.

The wedding ceremony was outdoors, the weather was perfect, no clouds, nothing that seemed like something that could destroy the perfect wedding.

Regina sat at the edge of the third row, when Emma walked down the aisle, she couldn't stop staring at her. She looked amazing. Emma was stunning all the time, but she wore a beautiful white dress, that matched her body perfectly. Regina had always hoped that Emma would wear such a beautiful dress on their wedding day, but this seemed to be just wishful thinking now.

When Emma and Charming arrived at the altar, David gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek and let go of her arm to give her to Hook. 

“That stupid pirate”,  
Regina thought. 

Emma didn’t deserve someone like him. And she shouldn’t start a marriage with a lie about their kiss. 

“Mom, are you alright?”

“Henry, what are you doing here? I thought you are the best men?”

Henry had just taken the empty seat next to Regina.

“I’m not anymore, doesn’t matter, Mom you gotta tell her how you feel. I know Mum is not sure about this wedding and I really believe that if you told her…”

“Henry, it’s okay. I’m okay. I…. I’m fine with the wedding by now, I accepted it, there’s nothing I can do.”

 

The ceremony was the most boring and normal event Regina had witnessed in a very long time. 

“If anyone here has any objections to this couple getting married, let them speak now or forever hold your peace.”

“Mom, this is your chance!”

“Henry, no it’s alright…”,   
Regina whispered back. 

“They use that phrase at every wedding ceremony and no one ever says something because even if they had something against the wedding, it would be embarrassing…”

“Is everything alright there in the third row?”,  
the pastor asked.

Regina didn’t know her and Henrys’ conversation had been recognized.

“No, uuh, it’s nothing. Continue.”,  
Regina answered.

The pastor looked confused but then tried to proceed anyway.

“Okay, I’m sorry, it’s not nothing.”

Regina had stood up and everyone’s eyes went to her.

“Emma, don’t do this. I think you’re making a big mistake and I believe you know it too. I am not even embarrassed for standing up here, because I hope you realize what kind of mistake you are making. 

Emma, we have history, hell yeah we even kissed once and you haven’t even told that man in front of you about it. You can’t start a marriage based on a lie. I’d like to think it was not just you being drunk, but you not telling HIM about it… that’s just the proof that it was more than a drunk mistake. Because it was no mistake. In fact, I think I never felt doing anything right until that moment. I knew you were something special since you first walked into my door bringing me my son back. Our son. C’mon Emma, even he knows there is something between us. Please Emma, I beg you to think about this again. I know that we had an argument and that you are angry at me, but please consider this.”

There was silence. Nobody was saying a word, it seemed like nobody even breathed. But Regina didn’t care. All she cared about was Emma. She couldn’t read her face expressions, she looked mostly surprised though.

“Emma… I need you. You saved my life more than I could ever count. And I get it, that’s what you do, but you can’t tell me you became the Dark One just because you are the savior?”

Silence again. Everyone still looked at Regina. Emma didn’t seem to find any words.

“Emma… I love you. And I think you love me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I haven't uploaded in so long, this is the second last chapter so I hope you enjoyed this.  
> The final chapter will be uploaded soon!


End file.
